


Bronze-Pressed Invitations

by Lomonaaeren



Series: 2013 Advent Fics [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Bad Poetry, Draco Is a Prick, Epistolary, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are trying to send invitations to their Christmas party that make it clear, in some acceptable way, that they're together. It isn't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze-Pressed Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my Advent fics, this time written for an anonymous request of _I'd like something where Harry/Draco are a new couple and are planning their first Christmas party together, but are worried their friends and family won't accept them._

_The invitation that Draco and Harry did not send to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Mother, Father. I know that it hasn’t been very happy for you since Father spent all those years in prison and got released on a Christmas when you didn’t have money to buy gifts for each other and I didn’t buy any for you either since I was sulking and drunk at the bottom of a pub over my breakup with Pansy—but anyway.  
  
We’re together! Harry and I, I mean. I’ll never sulk over Pansy again. Isn’t that wonderful?  
  
 _The invitation that Draco and Harry did not send to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy because Draco tore it up first:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Lucius. I could come over and free a few more of your house-elves and almost get your soul sucked out of your body by an evil diary if you w-  
  
 _The invitation that Draco and Harry did finally send to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Mother, Father. I know that you hinted around to me that you were prepared for some fairly big news, and I do have something to announce. We’re having a Christmas party, Harry and I.  
  
Yes, Harry and I are dating. It doesn’t mean that I won’t ever have children. We can work something out. It doesn’t mean that Harry will try to curse you. In fact, we plan to have such strong wards at the party that no one can even draw a wand. There are already pretty strong wards on this house to protect against both Harry’s enemies and the people who think they’re mine. A few people believed the rumors before we were ready to make the announcement, you see.  
  
I know this must come as a shock. But please do accept the invitation. I think the only way you will believe how happy Harry makes me is if you see the way he acts around me. I can’t reassure you through words on paper. Looking you in the eye and offering you visual proof is the only way.  
  
And yes, I do want to offer this proof. I want to be with him, but I don’t want to lose you, either. I love you.  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your son, Draco._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that almost got sent to Bill and Fleur Weasley, except Harry picked it up to read before Draco could send it out the window with the owl:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Veela and mate. How’s life kowtowing to a magical creature’s unreasonable demands, Weasley? Oh, I forgot, that name applies to both of you now. What a pity. Delacour would have given your children a start in life, instead of just marking them as three more of a nameless red-headed horde. (And, _really_. Three in four years? Is it the Veela side or the Weasley side that makes you insatiable?)  
  
Just a word to the wise, original Weasley. Veela won’t wait around forever. When they see something they like more, they’ll take it. Someday years from now on you’ll wake up and wonder, dazed, what the two naked men and the chicken feathers are doing in your bed.  
  
I suppose I’ve decided that Veela _are_ the more insatiable.  
  
So you might want to come to the Christmas party that Harry and I are hosting. As a couple. And not make trouble. Because we know more damaging information about you than you do about us.  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Draco Malfoy._  
  
 _The invitation that actually got sent to Bill and Fleur Weasley, after the several hours of shouting and the make-up sex:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Bill, Fleur! I think that you ought to know I’m dating Draco now. He doesn’t have any Veela blood that I know of, but he has the temper. So I thought it best to let you know in a letter, before he tried to spring it on you as a surprise.  
  
In the meantime, I hope that you’ll come. _We_ both hope that you’ll come. Draco has promised that he’ll learn to get along with my family, and you are both very much part of the family.  
  
Please see the enclosed invitation for the date and time.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that actually got sent to Charlie Weasley, because for some reason Harry and Draco were able to agree on the Weasley who was out of the country:_  
  
Hey, Charlie! Do you even celebrate Christmas in Romania? Or is it just like any other day there for you, lost in the wash of huge scaled bodies and tails swishing past your head?  
  
This invitation is for our Christmas party. I suppose I should explain who _we_ are. It’s Draco and me. I know that you met him before and he was a little git, but he really has grown up. He explains that I’ve also grown up, because I showed such great taste in choosing him, after a long string of lamentably poor choices.  
  
If you can’t come due to Dragon-Keeper duties, we understand, but we really do hope that you’ll show up if you’re in England visiting your lot during the time. Especially since we hope the rest of them will come, too.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry and Draco._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that got sent to Percy Weasley, because sometimes Harry wasn’t above delegating:_  
  
Merry Christmas, former Prefect! Remember the days when you were Head Boy? And really adept at keeping Harry out of trouble?  
  
Well, I hope that you’ll do some more of that. You see, Harry and I are dating now, and I’m a little worried about what the rest of the family might think. Lots of them have grudges against me, and, I have to admit, grudges that I sort of understand. That business about the blood feud between our families would have anyone wary.  
  
But I don’t think that bad feeling ought to rule the day at Christmas. Prudence and restraint ought to do it, and the rules of good hospitality. So we need someone there who knows how to enforce the rules. What do you say?  
  
I do have it on good authority that Penelope Clearwater is going to be there. She’s Daphne’s cousin, and Daphne is definitely attending.  
  
 _Hoping for your good wishes,_  
 _Draco Malfoy._  
  
*  
  
 _The first invitation that got sent to George Weasley:_  
  
Happy Christmas, George! I’m glad to hear that the shop is doing so well, and that you’re considering taking on partners. You deserve to put Zonko’s right out of business. Remind me to tell you what I’ve heard about their business practices lately.  
  
Maybe I can do that at our party. Our Christmas party. The one that Draco and I are throwing.  
  
Yes, I can hear your laughter from _this_ far away.  
  
I promise that I’m not under any potion or curse. Anyway, your reply to this letter will probably be soaked in potions to dispel anything that Draco might have done to me, just in case.  
  
This is the kind of thing I really need to see you to explain. But remember that conversation we had about happiness and obligation two years ago—exactly two years ago—in front of Dumbledore’s tomb? Yeah. It’s like that.  
  
 _Hoping to see you there,_  
 _Harry._  
  
 _The second invitation that got sent to George Weasley:_  
  
I solemnly swear that I am not going to hurt him.  
  
In the meantime, you might as well come to our party and enjoy the stupefied looks on everyone’s faces.  
  
 _Hopefully yours,  
_ _Draco Malfoy._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that did not get sent to Ron and Hermione Weasley because Harry tore it up first:_  
  
What ho, Weasel! How’s the mud-diving?  
  
 _The second invitation that did not get sent to Ron and Hermione Weasley because Draco tore up for being stupid:_  
  
Ron, Hermione, please put down your wands on the other side of the room and sit carefully on the couch before you start screaming at me. Yes, I am dating Draco Malfoy. No, it’s nothing like the rubbish that got printed in the _Daily Prophet_ last month. But it is pretty new, and I’m nervous about it. So is he, except he would never admit it—  
  
 _The third invitation to Ron and Hermione Weasley that almost passed muster, until Harry looked carefully at Draco’s poem:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Weasley and Weasley. (I’m told that you prefer that name to Granger now, Granger). I thought I would send you an invitation that would announce both our Christmas party and the way Harry and I feel about each other:  
  
Fair was the morning, and frosty were the windows  
Upon the delightful day when we dreaded to meet.  
Can one imagine so impossible a result,  
Kindred to miracles, this mystery of our love affair?  
  
Yet so it was, so it is, so it will be until we end.  
Oh, this love between us, so baffling and bright!  
Upon the wonderful day when we were whisked together.  
  
Wonderful was the day, and so will be the result.  
Ecstasy is a poor name for what pulls us together.  
All the dreams of our youth, the yawtide of yearning,  
Slowed us not down when we desired to drown.  
Light is our name, the notion of our nearness,  
Ecstasy is a poor name for what pulls us together.  
Young we are, and young is our yearning.  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Draco Malfoy._  
  
 _The actual invitation that got sent to Ron and Hermione Weasley:_  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Happy Christmas, and I hope that you don’t think too bad of me, waiting until the last moment to tell you about the Christmas party we’re having as well as the fact that I’m dating Draco Malfoy.  
  
I will now pause while you recover yourself, Ron. Hermione, keep him from Apparating over here and doing anything drastic. Yes, that is why there was that second toothbrush in the bathroom that you joked about the last time you were here, Ron.  
  
I know that you don’t have much reason to give Draco a chance, but he makes me really happy—happier than anyone has since Ginny.  
  
And now I’ll pause so that Ron can clear his mind of any images of me and his little sister. Sorry, Ron.  
  
Will you at least come to the party and talk to him? If as many people come as I think will, then you should get some time alone with him, because they’ll want to talk to each other part of the time.  
  
Please send a letter first before you firecall. And then firecall early in the morning. Draco never wakes up early.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that got sent to Ginny Weasley, after Harry scoured the house for any trace of earlier letters and made sure that their owl was with him and only him:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Ginny. This letter is to invite you to our Christmas party, and tell you that Draco Malfoy and I are now a couple.  
  
Yeah, so you saw that one coming from that last Quidditch match that we attended together—the one where we got into a fight for disrupting the Harpies on the pitch, remember? Interesting times!  
  
Please do come. You can’t think how grateful I’ll be for the sight of one amused, knowing face among all the horrified ones.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that might have been sent to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, except Harry thought about it first:_  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
This invitation is to invite you to our Christmas party, hosted by both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, on the 24th of December. Everyone else in the family has been invited. I hope you’ll come. Yes, this is an official announcement that we’re a couple. Everything else, you can find out at the party or by firecalling us.  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Harry._  
  
 _The invitation that actually got sent to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, because Draco, at least, is not an idiot:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Molly and Arthur! I suppose you might have heard the shocked screams by now, but yes, Draco and I are a couple, and we’re inviting everyone to a Christmas party. We hope that you’ll come, too. Yes, it’ll be tense, but we’d both like to bring together as many people as possible, and heal the blood feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys if we can. Draco sent an invitation to his parents, too.  
  
I really hope that you’ll come. It’ll be tense, but I think it always will be until we’ve been together for a while and people have had a chance to accept that we’re in love.  
  
And I really do think that this is forever. This is it.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry._  
  
*  
  
 _The invitation that got sent to Andromeda Black:_  
  
Happy Christmas, Andromeda! I know you’ll probably be wondering why this has the signatures of both your regular visitors on it. Well, you were right about the future being a time of moving forwards. The blood feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys might soon be history, and the rivalry between Potter and Malfoy _definitely_ is.  
  
We’re holding a party, and everyone will be there—at least, assuming we sent invitations with the right tone, and assuming that all the screaming has died down by then. That’s one reason we’re sending the invitations three weeks before the party.  
  
Will you come? It would mean a lot to us both if you did. You’re the only one, other than the two of us, who has ties to both sides.  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Draco and Harry._  
  
*  
  
 _Nine brave little invitations went forth, pressed down at the edges with bronze, offered with hope and love._  
  
 _And nine brave little invitations were accepted. Along with screams, firecalls, and a number of pranks._  
  
 _And at the party, the neighborhood was not burned down._  
  
 _That will do for a start._  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
